Three phase transmission is generally the most efficient method for distributing alternating current from electrical power sources to electrical loads (also referred to as electrical sinks). Electrical power transmission is typically accomplished via an electrical power grid (the “grid”). In three phase transmission, each phase is transmitted onto the grid at a precise time. Without the phase synchronization, reliability of the electrical power transmission network or grid cannot be maintained because the power supplied from each of the electrical power sources causes spikes and dips in the current on the network. To this end, electrical power sources typically operate in the standby mode to synchronize their electrical phases to the electrical power transmission network. The electrical power from an individual electrical power source is generally connected to the network based on an operator command to ensure that the electrical power on the network is in phase. Before the connection, the electrical power produced while adjusting frequency, phase, and voltage and during stabilization, is typically lost.
Electrical power sources are becoming more numerous due to the increase in renewable power sources (e.g., solar, thermal, etc.) and/or smaller power sources (e.g., natural gas generator, diesel generator, etc.). These energy sources must be synchronized and safely/efficiently applied to the network. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved system, apparatus, and method for electrical phase synchronization.